The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers for displaying electronic books (e-books). Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to aiding a reader in understanding a passage from an e-book.
An electronic book, also known as an “e-book”, is an electronic version of a printed book. An e-book may contain more or fewer illustrations and other features found in the printed version of the book. E-books are readable on computers and/or dedicated portable devices, including smart phones, tablet computers, and/or dedicated e-book readers (a.k.a. “e-readers”) that are specifically designed to display e-books. The e-book can be streamed to the e-reader (e.g., from a remote memory cloud), or the e-book can be downloaded to the e-reader, where it is stored within a local memory.